One Shots
by the beauty in simplicity
Summary: A collection of one shots. Hope you enjoy!
1. Acting

**I have decided to make a bunch of Jace one shots. Jerry is going to be smart in these, so if he says something smart, don't be surprised. Alright, so on to the story.**

**P.S. These are going to be alphabetical.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Kickin' It characters or anything else with a star beside it. I only on my O/C's.**

**Acting**

**~Grace's POV~**

I sighed. Jerry was looking so cute. Right now he was showing his dancer friends some new moves. There was Ricky, Jason, and Smooth.

"Alright, so here we go. And a one, two, three, four. Yeah that's right! Nice twist Smooth. Awesome spin at the end, Ricky, I didn't think of that." I heard him say. He looked over at me and winked. "Hey Grace! Do you want to join our little dance session?" I nodded. "Sure!" Jerry had taught me a few things, and I had won a talent show with the moves that he had taught me. He said, and I quote, that I had "natural talent". I walked over and joined them.

"Okay, so what exactly are you doing here? Can you show me?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Umm, well, you have got to do this, and this, and this, then finally… this!" He said with each move. I copied every move and then at the end, I added my own little twist. I turned back to see him staring at me with his mouth dropped open.

"Was that good?"

"Um, uh, yes, it was very good." He stuttered out. I giggled.

"Well, thank you! I have to get to class. See ya!"

"See ya later."

I walked to my history class. This was my least favourite subject from my favourite teacher. I mean, why do we have to learn about people that are already dead? It seemed pointless to me. I walked to my seat and sat down, setting my books on my desk as well.

"Okay class, today we will be learning about all the Prime Ministers. You will write down all the names that you know, and whoever knows the most, doesn't have to give an oral presentation on Friday." Said Mr. Brewer.

In my old school we had learned about all the Prime Ministers in Canada. I took out a piece of paper and wrote down all the names I knew. When I was done, I set my pencil down and raised my hand.

"Yes Grace?"

"I'm done." Mr. Brewer looked at me with surprise.

"Alright, bring it here." I got up and handed him the paper. He looked through it.

"Well, Grace wins. She has all the Prime Ministers written down. Grace, you can go to the library."

"Alright. Thanks Mr. Brewer."

I gathered up my books and left the room. I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't see the poster for the newest school play. Drama was my favourite class, and Kim and I always went in the monthly plays together. It was like a tradition or something, but lately she seemed a bit out of it. She was close friends with Jack Brewer and lately she was spending a lot more time with him. If she wasn't going to go in the play this year, I guess I would just ask Kelsey or Julie. I was also gonna have to talk to Jack. He was so dense. I took a closer look at the poster. The play for this month was Alice in Wonderland*. I was totally going to try out for Alice*. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see Jerry, and I almost ran into him.

"Whoa there! Skipping class? Didn't think you were the type, Jackson."

"Sorry Jerry. I was just thinking about things. I didn't mean to run into you. By the way, I'm not skipping class. The teacher let me go early because I won this little contest thing that he had going on."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I really didn't think you'd be skipping. What are you thinking about?"

"The play, Kim and Jack, how clueless Jack is. Have you noticed anything… different about Jack lately?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. He seems to be really flustered around Kim, and very… spacey. Why do you ask?"

"Well I've notice that Kim has been acting the exact same. I'm pretty sure they like each other."

"Yes, I think the same. So are you going to audition for the play?"

"Oh yeah! I'm going to ask Kim if she is too, but I doubt it this month. She's been hanging out with Jack _a lot _lately."

"Nice! I think I'm going to audition myself!"

"Awesome! Who are you going to try out for?"

"I think I might try out for the Mad Hatter*, or maybe the rabbit*"

"That's so cool. Maybe we can work together on the play! I still have to ask Kim if she's going in it. Oh, we so _have _to get those two together."

"Okay I have an idea. Why don't I pretend to flirt with Kim in front of Jack to make him jealous, and you do the same and flirt with Jack to make Kim jealous."

"Wow, Jerry, That's actually a pretty good idea."

"Surprised? You shouldn't be! I'm pretty smart you know!"

"Alright then! Okay, so when should we launch our plan?"

"I think this break."

"Okay," Just then, the bell rang, "Oh, look! There they are!"

We walked toward Jack and Kim who were just coming out of math class together. I turned to Jerry and winked.

"Let's do this." I said and then walked up to Jack.

**~Jerry's POV~**

"Let's do this." Grace said before walking over to Jack. Damn, she's cute! Alright, game time. I walk up to Kim.

"What it do, girl?" I asked while flipping my hair. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Jack narrow his eyes. Yes! It was working. Kim giggled.

"What do you want, Jerry?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Because you know I could drop kick you if you flirted with me." She said sweetly. Oh boy.

"Hey there, Jackie!" I could hear Grace say. I quickly glance at Kim. Her mouth drops open. It's still working!

"Grace, can we talk for a minute? Alone?" Kim says with gritted teeth. I look at Grace and wink at her.

"Yeah, sure." Grace says. She and Kim walk over to Kim's locker. I can see Kim say something and then Graces throws her arms up in victory. They hug and then turn to Jack and I. They wave at us and walk to their next class. I turn to Jack.

"Do you know what that was about?" He asks.

"Nope."

"You were flirting with Kim. You want to explain? You know how incredibly jealous I got?"

"HAH! I so KNEW that you liked her!"

"Fine, yes I like Kim."

"Well I have got to go. See you after school!"

***Two Hours Later***

Yes! I thought as the bell rang, signaling the end of last class. I grabbed my bag and bolted to my locker. Quickly, I put my books into my locker and texted Grace.

_To: Grace_

_From: Jerry_

_Meet me at my locker ASAP!_

I put my phone in my pocket and leaned against my locker waiting for Grace.

"Jerry! I got your text! Is something wrong? What happened?"

"Calm down Grace! Nothing's wrong. It's just that Jack confirmed that he likes Kim!"

"Omigosh! Really?! Kim likes him- HOLY CRAP!"

"What?" I turned toward where Grace was staring with wide eyes and an open mouth. I could feel my own mouth drop open. There, standing in the middle of the hallway, were Jack and Kim. And they were kissing. I turned toward Grace.

"Grace I have a confession."

"Okay."

"I- I- I-"

"Spit it out Jerry!"

"Oh forget this 'telling you'. Let me show you." I grabbed her waist and kissed her full on the mouth. I felt her tense up in surprise, but then she relaxed and started to kiss me back. I pulled back.

"Grace, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Jerry, I will." She grinned at me. "You know, we must be really good actors."  
"And why is that?" I asked

"Because while we were acting like we were flirting with those two, we were also acting like we didn't like each other. We're pretty convincing."

"Yeah, you're right." I said while slinging my arm over her shoulder. She giggled and leaned up to kiss me.

"Well, we should probably head home."

**So what did you guys think? Review, review, review pleeeeease! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**-Tay :D**


	2. Beautiful Beats

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I really like long, meaningful reviews because they mean that you took that much time to give me your thoughts! Anyway, before I bore you, onto the story! BTW, I haven't danced in, like, four years so I'll likely fail at the dance scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or anything else with a star beside it. I only own my O/C's.**

**Beautiful Beats**

**~Jerry's POV~**

"_When I dance, I don't feel clumsy or weird anymore. I just feel like me. It's just me and the music and nothing can bring me down."_

"_Dance is a way to express myself; the only way I can tell people what I want to say."_

These were just two of the videos that Jerry had captured over the weeks at the All Star Dance Camp. Mr. Lynch had hired him to make a video for the next assembly in two weeks from that very day. He had captured his best friends and fellow campmates dancing and talking about why they liked to dance, so now all he had to do was edit it into a ten minute video to be presented at the assembly. He had captured, among many, Jack, Kim, Eddie, Milton, Julie, Jennifer, Isabelle, and Grace doing what they loved to do best. They all were the best of the best, and the only people that were better were the instructors. Ah, Grace. Just _thinking _about her made him sigh. She and Jerry had gone to the same school back at home along with Kim, Jack, Milton, Eddie, and Julie. They were the best of friends, but lately Jerry had come to think of Grace as more than a friend. He really liked her, and she was amazing at dancing. She danced a contemporary, hip-hop style. Jerry was often in the same classes as her at the camp, as he was into the same styles. Jerry sighed as he picked up his bag, stuffed his shoes into it, and grabbed his camera and headed to his dorm. He shared a room with Jack, but Jack was never there, choosing to spend all his time with Kim. They had been going out for the past three months, and they were never far from each other. Suddenly he heard soft music coming from the auditorium. Curiosity getting the better of him, Jerry went inside. There he found Grace dancing to _Lightweight _by Demi Lovato. As the music wound down, Grace finished her routine. Jerry clapped an Grace jumped, putting one hand up to her eyes to shield them from the light so she could see who was standing there. Jerry walked forward.

"Grace, that was really good!"

"Oh, Jerry it's you! You scared the life out of me!"

"Hey now, that's no way to accept a compliment!" he teased.

"Well, thank you, then. Happy?"

"Indeed I am! So what is that routine for?"

"I think this is what I'm going to perform for the end of camp showcase. Have you figured out your routine yet?"

"No, I'm too busy making this film for the assembly in two weeks. I've had no time to think about anything else."

"Well if you've got time now, I could really use your help. Maybe we could do a duet?"

Jerry grinned, "I'd love to do a duet with you Grace! I've got time."

He walked up the step and set down his bag, pulling his shoes out. Once he was all really he walked up to Grace, meeting her in the middle of the stage.

"Okay, so we are going to start out like this," Grace said while turning around so that her back was facing Jerry, "then, when the music starts, we are going to start walking forward at the same time so that it's like you are chasing me." _Oh, believe me Grace, I am. _He thought as she walked back to her position. The music started and Jerry let it come over him. It was like it was controlling him. It seemed to be controlling Grace too. They danced, totally in sync without any rehearsal, until the music stopped. They were both panting heavily and grinning like idiots until they realized the position that they were in. Jerry was hovering over Grace, holding himself up with no effort, and their faces were inches apart. Suddenly Jerry felt the need to kiss her, so he closed the last few inches and gave Grace a quick kiss before hopping up, grabbing his stuff and bolting out of the auditorium. He hadn't exited the room quickly enough, however, because he heard Grace call out his name once before the doors closed. _Oh my god! What did I do! I likely just ruined a perfectly good friendship. Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid._

**~Grace's POV~**

Grace brought my pointer finger to her tingling lips. Jerry had just kissed her, but then he had run out. Did that mean he regretted it? She hoped not, but she intended to find out. Grace grabbed her bag, her iPod*, her dock, and her shoes and practically ran to her dorm room. Then she changed into a black and white striped skirt, a white blouse, and neon green belt, and a matching shrug, and black flats. She knew the way to Jerry's dorm like the back of her hand, as she had been there with Kim many times when she went to see Jack. Before long, she was standing in front of his door. She knocked on it, and stood back. After a few seconds, she could hear the click of the door opening, and Jerry's face appeared.

"Uh, Grace? What are you doing here?" He asked nervously. Instead of answering, she pushed past him and sat down on the couch. "Come on in then. Make yourself at home." Jerry said with a roll of the eyes.

"Okay, I'm just going to cut straight to the chase. Do you regret the kiss?" Grace asked with a firm tone.

He was taken aback. "I- uh- um- I-" He stuttered out.

"Yes or no, Jerry. Not hard to say."

"No. No, Grace, I don't regret it."

She sighed in relief. "Good." With that she stood up, grabbed Jerry's shirt collar and kissed him square on the mouth. The kiss lasted all of ten seconds before Jerry pulled away.

"So, I _didn't _ruin our friendship?" He asked, clearly in a daze.

"Nope." Grace replied before kissing him again. _I could get used to this._


	3. Cut

**This one shot is going to be a bit depressing. If you don't like depressing stories, don't read this one. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or anything else with a star beside it. I only own my O/C's and the plot of this story.**

**Cut**

**~Grace's POV~**

I groaned as my phone went off with Oath* by Cher Lloyd*. This was Kim's ringtone. I looked at the time. It was 11:00 pm. Kim only called me this late if it was urgent. I clicked accept.

"Hey, Kim. What's wrong, Hun?" I could hear her sobbing. "Kim. Kim. KIM!"

"C-C-Can you c-come over right away? I need to talk to y-you." She managed to gasp out. I knew something was wrong, so I hopped up and grabbed a sweater, my Uggs*, and tied my hair up.

"I'll be right over!"

"T-Thank y-you…"

I wondered why she didn't call Jack. He was, after all, her boyfriend. I wondered if it had anything to do with me… I ran downstairs. My parents were sitting in front of the TV.

"Mom, dad, I have to go to Kim's. She called me crying and I need to be there for her." I said pleadingly.

"Oh, of course. Just take your car. I don't want you walking around in the dark." My father said.

"Alright, thanks. If Clarisse asks where I am, tell her please."

"Of course Honey," My mom says, "Make sure you call if you need anything."

I grabbed my bag, ran upstairs and put my clothes and phone into it, grabbed my car keys, ran downstairs, and bolted to my car. In less than five minutes, I was at Kim's doorstep. There were no cars in the driveway, so I figured she was home alone. I tried the door. It was locked, so I pulled out my key that her mom gave me, just in case I wanted to come over and her mom wasn't home. I ran up to her room, and knocked on her door.

"Kim? Are you in here?" I called out timidly.

I could hear a sniffle. "Yeah, Grace, I'm right here."

"What happened Hun?"

"You're really not going to like hearing this…"

"Kim, whatever you need to tell me, you can."

She looks at me. "You're _really_ not going to like this."

"Kim, you can tell me anything!"

"Alright, well, right before I left school today I walked into the bathroom and there were a couple of girls arguing. One girl said she cut herself, and the other started crying and asking her why, then I caught a glimpse of the girl that said that she had cut herself. Grace, that girl was Clarisse."

All of a sudden I felt sick to my stomach. Clarisse was my younger sister by one year, and she had been acting weird lately. She was usually this nice, caring girl, but lately she had been acting bitter, and mean. Grace hadn't known anything was wrong. She just thought she was going through her teen years. But _cutting _herself? Why? Grace burst out crying.

"Kim, you can't t-tell an-anybody about this, alright? I need to talk to her. Can I stay overnight, and then go home in the morning to confront her?"

"Of course, Grace."

"Thank you. Um, I'm gonna go call Jerry. Clarisse is like a little sister to him, too. He should know."

"Okay."

I left the room after grabbing my cell from my bag and dialed Jerry's number. It was late, but I knew he would pick up. After the fourth ring a tired sounding Jerry answered.

"Grace?"

"Um, yeah, Jerry I need to tell you something."

He must have heard me sob, because his tone changed instantly. "What's wrong?"

"I just found out that Clarisse has been cutting herself." I managed to get out before bursting out crying again.

"Grace, where are you?"

"I'm at Kim's house."

"I'm going to come over, alright. Just hold on."

"Okay Jerry, thank you."

He hung up, and I walked back into Kim's room.

"Kim, Jerry's coming over. I hope that's alright?"

"Of course it is. Look, he knew Clarisse more than I did so he's more able to talk to you about her. I'll be in my room if you need me, alright?"

"Thanks Kim. You're, like, my best friend _ever_."

At this, Kim smiled and then I left to go to the living room to wait for Jerry. After about five minutes, there was a knock on the door. I ran to open it. Jerry came in and practically knocked me over with a huge hug.

"How are you holding up?" He whispered.

"I'm doing fine. Thanks for coming over, Jerry. I really appreciate it." I smiled weakly at him.

"Do, you want to talk about it?"

"Yes please."

"D-"

Grace cut him off.

"I don't know why she would have done this. Our family is practically perfect, it's not like we're poor. Sure, we're not the richest, but that's never bothered her before. Guys are always after her. She has some of the nicest friends in the world-"

This time Jerry cut me off. With a kiss.

"Grace, we're gonna get through this together. I'm here for you, I always will be. I love your sister like she was my sister, and I love you."


	4. Author's Note

_**THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! I AM SORRY.**_

_**I am very sorry that I haven't been writing much. On the 19**__**th**__**, it was my moving date, so I had to pack up a lot and then unpack it. It took me quite a while, and while I'd much rather be writing than packing, I couldn't because everything HAD TO BE DONE by the 19**__**th**__**. As I am trying to settle in in my new town, I will be going on hiatus. I don't know for how long, but before I start posting again, I will post another A/N. I will still be writing, but just not as much, and I won't be posting it. Now that I am going into high school, I need to put that as a priority. I am going to put a few ideas that I have had in the past few months down, and you can give me feedback. It will help a lot and thank you for following and favouriting me and my stories.**_

_**Until Next, Taylor**_

_**Story Ideas:**_

_**(They're not all Kickin' It stories)**_

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Jerry and Grace  
Plot line: Grace has a YouTube channel where she vlogs and does tags. She always refers to a guy as 'HIM' and Jerry watches her channel all the time and wants to find out who 'HIM' is. He begins to search for answers. (Multi chap story, Jerry is OOC, in a slight AU)

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Kim and Jack  
Plot line: Jack tried to find out who Kim likes out of jealousy after overhearing her talk about a 'guy who would never like her back' to Grace. After a while, she freaks out on him, and there is a big confrontation at the dojo where she tells him that she likes him and avoids him for days. Finally they talk and get together. (One shot)

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Jerry and Grace, Kim and Jack  
Plot line: On Grace and Kim's YouTube account, they do the best friend tag and the boyfriend tag with the boys. (Two shot, they are all couples, Jerry is very OOC, in a slight AU)

Category: Pretty Little Liars  
Pairing: Spencer and Toby  
Plot line: (Multi chap fic, major AU, Ali is alive and very OOC, Spoby, Ezria, Haleb, Maya is alive, there is no 'A', Memily) Spencer and Toby have just met at university. Spencer is to become an English Major and Toby is to become a physical instructor. As soon as they meet, sparks fly, but will mean girl Jenna keep them apart?

Category: Pitch Perfect  
Pairing: Jesse and Becca  
Plot line: When Jesse had first laid eyes on Becca, he didn't think that she'd be stuck in his head every minute of the day. He doesn't expect to start caring for her so much, but sometimes what you don't expect happens. When Jesse realizes how strong his feelings for Becca are, he is determined to show her how much he cares. But Becca has always been the type of person to build up walls that are very hard for people to knock down, so it's definitely not going to be easy for Jesse to make her believe him. But he is willing to do anything. (Multi chap fic)

Category: Pitch Perfect  
Pairing: Stacie and Donald  
Plot line: He's the ladies man and she's the player… nothing more ironic than that. It all starts at the riff off, where they seem to be singing to each other. No one else notices the instant chemistry between the two, but Stacie and Donald do. Donald decides to do something about what he feels, so he goes over to her room one night to tell her and ask her if she somehow felt it too. She knows she does, so from there they begin their secret relationship.. It only gets complicated when Aubrey starts to get suspicious and Stacie's ex comes back.

Category: New Years Eve  
Pairing: Haley and Seth  
Plot line: Haley is bullied by the girl that kisses Seth in the movie and Seth stands up for Haley after she runs off. He runs after her and comforts her. (One shot)

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Jerry and Grace  
Plot Line: Jerry and Grace knew each other for years before they both went off onto collage. They don't know each other very well, but when they run into each other at their new jobs, sparks fly. The only thing is, Grace has a fiancé, and Jerry may never get his chance.

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Kim and Jack  
Plot Line: Kim and Jack have never met each other before. Jack goes to a high school on the opposite end of Seaford, while Kim goes to high school with Grace. Since Grace and Jack work together at a fro-yo shop, they text each other. One weekend at a carnival, what was supposed to be Jack and Grace's date turns out to be Jack and Kim's date. Follow them on the next three weeks as Kim deals with Jack, Grace, and an unrelenting ex-boyfriend that won't take a hint {Jerry} (Multi chap story, Jerry is OOC, slightly AU)

I was thinking of maybe doing a parody for a few different shows and movies, or a crossover. Comment your thoughts. Thanks! I'll talk to you soon! :)

-Taylor


	5. Songfic Sundays

In October I will start _**Songfic Sundays**_. I will- or you will, it all depends- choose a song, show/book/movie, and pairing to write a one-shot about. I also will be coming off of hiatus as well sometime in October because I fell like I will probably be settled in at school by then. Please vote on a day that would be best to update regularly. I can only handle two days a week, and Sunday is songfic day so please help me think of another day.


End file.
